headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Collage Honduras
This is the collage of the Character Honduras. Screenshots Screenshot 2016-08-31-09-48-12 1.jpg|Honduras's unlock screen Screenshot 2016-08-31-09-55-53 1.jpg|Honduras vs Ireland Screenshot 2016-08-31-10-01-14 1.jpg|Honduras's power button appearance in the result screen Screenshot 2016-08-31-09-56-08 2.jpg|Honduras's first appearance in a match Screenshot 2016-08-31-14-15-20 1.jpg|Honduras when you press the power button Screenshot 2016-08-31-19-11-06 1.jpg|He gets surrounded by blue energy Screenshot 2016-08-31-19-13-51 1.jpg|Which later vanishes again Screenshot 2016-08-31-09-59-50 1.jpg|Honduras's power button appearance in a match Screenshot 2016-08-31-19-04-55 1.jpg|Every few seconds when he's in his power button state... Screenshot 2016-08-31-14-28-49 1.jpg|Honduras will rush forward with his sword Screenshot 2016-08-31-19-03-35 1.jpg|This can make him hit the opponent Screenshot 2016-08-31-14-27-34 1.jpg|Which will launch him back to his goal and knock him out Screenshot 2016-08-31-19-05-59 1.jpg|Or it can make him pick up the ball Screenshot 2016-08-31-19-05-48 1.jpg|While Honduras is rushing forward, you can't control him Screenshot 2016-08-31-19-11-21 1.jpg|Honduras starts up his air shot Screenshot 2016-08-31-14-12-15 1.jpg|Honduras swings with his sword and the ball comes in a red beam towards the opponent Screenshot 2016-08-31-19-07-27 1.jpg|The time in between he shoots the balls, he does tricks with his sword Screenshot 2016-08-31-19-12-59 1.jpg|A ball from Honduras's air shot hits the opponent but doesn't knock him out here Screenshot 2016-08-31-19-08-12 1.jpg|Denmark gets knocked out by one of the first two balls Screenshot 2016-08-31-19-07-37 1.jpg|Here you see the shot score Screenshot 2016-08-31-19-03-54 1.jpg|The shot has already scored, while it isn't even finished yet! Screenshot 2016-08-31-19-05-36 1.jpg|Honduras is about to fire yet another ball Screenshot 2016-08-31-14-28-55 1.jpg|The after effect of the third ball is that it beheads the opponent Screenshot 2016-08-31-19-13-43 1.jpg|Honduras starts up his ground shot Screenshot 2016-08-31-19-15-03 1.jpg|First, he swings around with his sword Screenshot 2016-08-31-19-14-05 1.jpg|Then he stops for a moment Screenshot 2016-08-31-19-16-01 1.jpg|And jumps in the air with his sword Screenshot 2016-08-31-19-13-35 1.jpg|And swings it around some more Screenshot 2016-08-31-19-11-31 1.jpg|Here you can see another photo of that Screenshot 2016-08-31-14-15-35 1.jpg|Then Honduras points his sword with the ball downwards Screenshot 2016-08-31-19-12-01 1.jpg|The sword gets surrounded by some extra flair Screenshot 2016-08-31-19-02-20 1.jpg|Then Honduras smashes his sword into the ground Screenshot 2016-08-31-10-00-47 1.jpg|And lands on the ground himself Screenshot 2016-08-31-14-13-46 1.jpg|This creates a big blue ball of energy Screenshot 2016-08-31-14-12-05 1.jpg|Which becomes bigger and bigger Screenshot 2016-08-31-14-14-07 1.jpg|But the actual ball is shot in a red beam which travels in a straight line Screenshot 2016-08-31-19-16-13 1.jpg|You can see the red beam with the ball better if you use the ground shot closer to your goal Screenshot 2016-08-31-19-06-33 1.jpg|When this red beam with the ball hits the opponent Screenshot 2016-08-31-14-28-12 1.jpg|The opponent gets beheaded Screenshot 2016-08-31-19-03-16 1.jpg|Honduras counters his opponent's power shot Screenshot 2016-08-31-10-00-39 1.jpg|And gets ready to attack the opponent Screenshot 2016-08-31-19-09-32 1.jpg|Then, Honduras rushes towards the opponent's goal Screenshot 2016-08-31-19-04-17 1.jpg|But when he collides with his opponent along the way Screenshot 2016-08-31-10-00-22 1.jpg|Like here Screenshot 2016-08-31-10-00-00 1.jpg|There will arise a cloud of dust Screenshot 2016-08-31-14-27-07 1.jpg|After the smoke is cleared Screenshot 2016-08-31-10-02-55 1.jpg|You see that Honduras has beheaded his opponent Captura de pantalla (28).png Power Shot Animations Honduras (Power Button Effect) Honduras (Ground Shot) Honduras (Air Shot) Honduras (Counter Attack) Updates 13879259 1130641407001525 2256897976479136286 n.jpg|Update announce photo 5.2 Screenshot 2016-08-12-09-28-00 1.jpg|Honduras alone in the Update announce photo 5.2 Update 5.2.png.jpg|Update 5.2 with Honudras and Fiji Flag Flag of Honduras.svg.png|Honduras' Flag Icon Icon65.png|Honduras's Icon Appearance and Posters Character65.png| Normal appearence Character65 1.png| Power Button Effect Category:Character Collages Category:Collages